Rebellious Boyfriend
by Sakunyan
Summary: Kagamine Len, anak berandalan paling terkenal di sekolah dan Midori Megumi, anak teladan dengan reputasi tertinggi di sekolah. Apa mereka akan jadi musuh selamanya? Len yang sedang memancing cewek di kota sebelah, menemukan cewek lolita yang ternyata super galak! Chapter 1. R&R please!


**Summary**:

**Warning**: Gaje, garing, random, abstrak, pervert, POV berubah-ubah, situasi berubah-ubah, EYD ancur, humor tidak pada tempatnya, lebay, tsundere character.

**Genre**: Mostly humor. Romance. Romance-comedy. Friendship.

.

**Rebellious Boyfriend**

_**Chapter 1**_

.

**Gumi's POV**

"Tenang saja, kalau kau hapal semuanya pasti bisa!" kataku menyemangati teman dekatku, Haku. Saat ini kami sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke ruang kelas perbaikan. Haku masih terlihat gugup. Yah, aku mengerti. Selain karena memang sifatnya yang begitu pemalu, kelas perbaikan biasanya dihadiri oleh anak-anak berandalan yang menyeramkan itu. Kasihan Haku... Karena itu saat ini aku mengantarnya agar dia terhindar dari gerombolan anak-anak tidak jelas itu.

Oh, iya. Namaku Midori Megumi. Temanku biasa memanggilku Gumi. Soal teman… Aku dekat dengan Haku dan Neru. Kalian tahu mereka berdua? Yowane Haku, yang saat ini sedang bersamaku. Rambutnya putih panjang, dan matanya merah tua. Dia sangat cantik, dan tubuhnya juga tinggi. Seandainya rasa takutnya pada cowok hilang, mungkin dia sudah punya banyak pacar. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, Akita Neru. Rambutnya pirang, biasa diikat tinggi menyamping. Orangnya sedikit egois, kasar, tapi sebenarnya baik.

Aku kelas 2 SMA Cryptoloid. Aku pindah ke kota ini semenjak kelas 1 SMA. Dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya Haku dan Neru yang mau berteman denganku. Sebab? Yaaah, soalnya… Aku agak terlalu serius belajar, mungkin? Aku memang mengidam-idamkan masuk ke universitas ternama, dan karenanya aku belajar gila-gilaan semenjak kelas 1. Mungkin para cewek kesal melihatku, dan para cowok jadi _ilfil_, tapi asal ada Haku dan Neru, bagiku tidak masalah.

Lagipula.. Aku ke sekolah untuk belajar, kok.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aah.. Tuh, kan.. Sudah penuh…." kata Haku, melirik ke dalam kelas yang diisi oleh anak-anak berandalan yang sedang sibuk satu sama lain. Ada yang sedang menghapal sambil teriak-teriak, ada yang sedang menulis contekan, ada yang hanya mengobrol, ada yang ngupil, dll.

"Hii… Gumi, bagaimana ini?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu duduk di depan saja, dan segera kumpulkan setelah selesai, oke?" katanya.

Haku menatap Gumi dengan mata merahnya yang sedikit basah. "Kalau aku tidak bisa, bagaimana?"

Gumi menepuk punggung Haku. "Pasti bisa, kok! Haku pasti bisa!" katanya menyemangati. "Ah, itu sensei sudah datang! Ayo, ayo, masuk… Ganbatte ne!"

Haku hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas bersamaan dengan Hiyama-sensei.

Setelah menaruh bukunya ke dalam tas, Gumi pun membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya tanpa melihat ke depan. Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu baru mau menoleh, dia langsung menabrak Gumi. Tabrakannya cukup keras karena Len terlalu bersemangat berlari. Dia dan Gumi terjatuh, buku-buku yang dibawa Gumi pun berserakan di lantai.

'_Kagamine Len'_, pikir gadis itu.

"Hei, kau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" kata pemuda itu, menatap Gumi dengan tidak ramah sama sekali.

Gumi tidak menjawab, hanya balik menatap mata _teal_ pemuda itu dengan kedua mata _emerald_ nya yang memancarkan kekesalan. Dia lalu berdiri, terdiam sejenak, lalu segera menampar Len di tempat itu juga.

Semua orang terkejut melihat perlakuan gadis itu. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Len diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan?

Gumi diam di tempat, tidak ada yang berani menyela.

Len segera menoleh marah. "Apa yang kau–"

"Minta maaf." sela Gumi dengan tenang, menatap mata Len tanpa berkedip.

"A..pa?" Len tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seorang perempuan yang berani bersikap seperti ini dengannya? Oh tidak- ini pasti tidak benar.

"Minta maaf! Jelas-jelas kau yang salah, tiba-tiba berlari dan menabrakku! Dan kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan aku yang salah di sini?" kata Gumi lagi. Terdengar cukup tegas walaupun diucapkan dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Len mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. "Dengar, ya.. Perempuan berambut aneh…" Len kemudian balas menatap gadis itu dengan matanya yang ternyata nyaris serupa dengan mata gadis di depannya. "Apapun yang kau katakan, dan apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada perempuan sepertimu!" lanjutnya sebelum berjalan pergi dengan kesal.

"Dasar…" gumam Gumi. "Apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu.. Padahal sudah nyaris bulan aku sekelas dengannya, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu namaku.." lanjutnya, terlihat kesal sekali. "Inilah kenapa aku benci sekali anak berandalan."

.

**To: Mizuki**

**Maaf, kita putus.**

Len menutup handphone flipnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"Aah, kau memutuskan pacar terakhirmu…" kata pemuda berambut _teal_, Mikuo, yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur Len. Dia menghela nafas. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh, Len.."

Len mendengus. "Aku bosan! Semua perempuan selalu melakukan hal yang sama; minta diperhatikan, minta dimengerti, minta dimanja.. Hah, aku jadi ingin tertawa. Padahal aku tidak pernah serius dengan mereka.." kata Len, masih menatap jalanan malam dari jendela kamarnya. Sinar lampu-lampu jalan berefleksi di mata _teal_nya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Mikuo, mulai menyibukkan diri dengan _handphone_nya sendiri. "Tapi! Kau jangan berpikir untuk mengincar Miku-chan! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Len menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Iya, iya…"

"Oi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Mikuo, matanya mengikuti Len yang sedang berjalan dan mengambil jaket kuning-hitam kesayangannya.

Len menoleh, menyeringai dengan pesona khasnya yang bisa membuat ribuan wanita jatuh ke pelukannya. "Tidak usah kubilang pun kau tahu, kan?"

Mikuo hanya tersenyum, memaklumi sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Oke, oke. Cepat pulang. Hari ini aku menginap di sini, ya. Hoaaaaahhmm.."

"Yaah, terserahmu saja. Aku pergi dulu!" kata Len, pergi meninggalkan Mikuo yang sudah menggulung diri di tempat tidur _king size_ milik Len.

.

**Len's POV**

Jalanan malam yang seperti biasanya, ramai, menyesakkan. Ah, kenapa aku jadi galau begini.. Mungkin pengaruh hormon remaja…. *ini Len ngomong apaan sih*

Ah, kalian sudah tahu aku?

Namaku Kagamine Len. Bersekolah di SMA Cryptoloid, kelas 2. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku orang paling ganteng di seluruh sekolah. Hei, aku tidak bohong! Mantan pacarku tidak terhitung dan aku baru saja memutuskan pacarku yang ke-23 dalam bulan ini. Ahaha, aku hebat kan?

Oke, oke! Jangan amuki aku!

Bukannya aku mau mempermainkan mereka! Yaah.. tidak sepenuhnya.. Begini-begini aku juga ingin punya pacar yang mengerti aku! Karena aku… Kurasa tidak perlu kukatakan.

Di sekolah aku memang terkenal sebagai murid berandalan. Lebih parahnya, aku yang mendapat sorotan paling kuat. Aku akui, aku memang seenaknya. Kalau aku mau ikut belajar, aku ikut, kalau tidak ya tidak. Kadang di kelas aku main game, tidur, sms-an, bahkan pacaran. Aku tidak pernah menuruti kata Guru. Dan, itu. Aku sering sekali gonta-ganti pacar dan membuat image ku semakin buruk, tapi tetap saja perempuan-perempuan masih mengincarku. Mereka bermimpi untuk menjadi pacar terbaik, dan bahkan bermimpi untuk merubahku. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya bermanja-manja minta diperhatikan. Menangis saat kubiarkan. Mengancam ini-itu saat kuputuskan.

Lucu sekali.

"Ah.."

Mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di antara kerumunan. Tubuhnya yang agak pendek membuat dirinya sulit menerobos kerumuman itu, tapi ia tetap berusaha, membuatnya sedikit terlihat… imut.

Kuperhatikan lagi. Gadis itu memakai baju rok terusan berwarna _soft oranye_ dengan motif- motif bunga. Dia juga memakai hoodie bulu berwarna putih, _stocking_ putih, sepatu merah berpita, serta beberapa aksesoris _girly_ lainnya.

Hoo.. Jarang ada gadis seperti ini.

Aku menyeringai. Mungkin berpacaran dengan gadis seperti ini akan jadi menarik.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berhenti tepat di belakang gadis itu.

"Hei, kau manis sekali. Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanyaku setelah memasang senyum mautku. Gadis itu menoleh. Wow. _Lady_ yang satu ini.. Warna rambut dan matanya hijau muda. Wajahnya lembut, tapi juga tegas. Cantik sekali.

… Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…?

Dan gadis itu juga sepertinya pernah bertemu denganku, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang kaget bukan main.

"E-e-eh!?" gadis itu gelagapan. Aku masih tersenyum. Ah.. aku benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannya.. Siapa…

Aku menundukkan tubuhku, menyamakan tinggi badanku dengan gadis itu. "Kau tambah manis kalau malu-malu seperti itu. Jadi? Maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanyaku lagi. Gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya ketika merasa wajahku terlalu dekat dengannya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengalungkannya ke pundak gadis itu, tapi–

_Brraaaaakkk!_

"Jangan sentuh aku! Idiot! Mesum! Menjijikkan!" teriaknya setelah….. Melepaskan rangkulanku dan dengan tiba-tiba memukulku. Sebagian orang melihat ke arah kami, sebagian hanya cuek dan terus berjalan.

Masih menahan rasa sakit, aku berusaha tersenyum. Aksi nekad gadis itu membuat hoodie nya terlepas dari kepalanya, membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

Kali ini wajahnya yang tegas terlihat marah. Mata hijaunya berkilat kesal. Rambut hijaunya pendek, dengan sisi depan yang lebih panjang.

Aku benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aaah, aku penasaran sekarang.. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku sering sekali melihatnya. Tapi di mana? Kapan?

"My lady, ternyata kau lebih agresif dari yang kukira…" kataku, masih berusaha tersenyum walaupun gadis itu sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Bisakah kau jangan memukulku?" kataku lagi.

"Hah?"

"Yaah.. Kalau kau memukulku lagi, otomatis aku akan mendarat di tanah lagi bukan? Dan kalau aku duduk di sini terus, aku bisa…" aku sengaja mengehentikan kalimatku. Gadis itu tambah kesal.

"Apa!?"

"… Aku bisa melihat celana dalam berendamu itu dari sini."

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia mengayunkan tasnya, lalu memukulkannya berkali-kali kepadaku.

"Dasar mesum! Menjijikkan! Penggoda murahan!" katanya, nyaris berteriak. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa. "Kau memang rendahan, Kagamine Len!"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?

Tunggu– Cara bicara itu… Di dunia ini hanya ada satu gadis yang memanggilku dengan nama lengkap dan nada bicara sesinis itu. Jangan-jangan dia…. Cewek teladan yang maniak belajar dan selalu ada di sekeliling guru itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.. Tapi tidak mungkin.. Setahuku dia hanya cewek angkuh yang sok benar, dan di depanku ini adalah gadis manis yang memakai setelan baju serba feminin –bahkan bisa dibilang _lolita_, dari atas sampai bawah, bahkan sampai pakaian dalamnya juga.

Aku menatap gadis itu yang masih terlihat marah. Wajahnya memerah, serta sebutir air mata di sudut matanya. Lihat? Dia semanis ini….

Tidak mungkin kan dia adalah gadis yang sama?

Gadis itu mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang jatuh dari tasnya setelah ia memukulku, lalu segera pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata celaan yang terakhir.

Aku menghela nafas. Baru saja aku mau berdiri, aku menyadari ada sesuatu di dekat tanganku. Aku memungutnya.

**Midori Megumi**

**SMA Cryptoloid**

Aku terdiam.

….

…. Seseorang tolong tampar aku.

.

**A/N:**

**Oke, chapter 1 selesaaaaai XD**

**Senpai-tachi, salam kenal! Aku newbie di fandom Vocaloid. Namaku Hinamori Sakura, atau –seperti penname- biasa dipanggil Sakunyan. Pencinta straight, tapi juga fujoshi berat dan seorang pervert *membuka aib* XD**

**Soal fanfic, maaf kalau garing… Karena ini chapter pertama dan isinya kurang lebih masih pengenalan cerita, karakter dan situasi, jadi mungkin masih rada serius.**

**Chapter 2 dan selanjutnya diusahakan dengan humor. Tapi, author masih belajar bikin fanfic humor, jadi paling hasilnya garing dan humor tidak pada tempatnya… '==a Tolong maafkan… u.u**

**Review please? Gratis foto apa-yang-dilakukan-len-ketika-menemukan-mikuo-tertidur-pulas-di-tempat-tidurnya deh XDDD**


End file.
